ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball
artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball is the fourth concert tour by Lady Gaga, in support of her fourth album ARTPOP (2013). It started in May 2014. While releasing her fourth studio album ARTPOP, Gaga held a private event in New York known as artRave, where she performed songs from the album and showcased art pieces. Later she took the concept of artRave and created 'artRave: The ARTPOP Ball Tour'. The first dates of the tour were announced via Gaga's official Facebook page on December 3, 2013. After abruptly canceling the North American leg of her previous Born This Way Ball tour due to a major hip injury, the tour was scheduled to begin with Gaga playing the cities whose shows had been canceled in order for her to undergo surgery. Development While releasing her third studio album ARTPOP, Gaga held a private event in New York known as artRave, where she performed songs from the album and showcased art pieces. Later she took the concept of artRave and created artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball tour. On December 4, 2013, Gaga posted on Twitter that the stage design for the tour would be done by the same architect as the Monster Ball. In an interview with Capital FM, Gaga discussed the stage set up for the tour. Gaga wanted something other than the "Monster Pit" arrangement she previously had in the Born This Way Ball tour since she was always limited to performing on one portion of the arena. Hence Gaga and her team thought of building two stages, one main stage and an accompanying one on the far end of the arena. It would be enhanced by the addition of a catwalk which would wind all around the arena floor, enabling the singer to interact with the audience. Learn more Poster The promo poster was revealed on December 3, 2013. The main photograph is from a performance of "ARTPOP" at the iTunes Festival on September 1, 2013, by Dave Hogan. Background photographs include various moments of The Born This Way Ball shot by Terry Richardson and the revamped Monster Ball shot by Josh Olins. Synopsis : For the complete synopsis of the concert, see this page. ".]] The show starts off with a video introduction about the tour, followed by dancers appearing on stage with balloons and blue gazing balls. Near the end, the video shifts into a colorful scene in which the words "ARE" "YOU" "READY?" as dancers with Gazing balls come out of the sides and structure on the main stage. Then, a pre-recorded message says "Now, Performing, Lady Gaga" while the screen shows the word "LADY GAGA". Then the band starts playing a rock guitar solo as the video shifts into a shining picture of Gaga in a white cape and long blonde wig with her hand raised up and Gaga rises from the bottom of the stage on a platform. The show begins with the title track, "ARTPOP". After the intro ends, Gaga slowly starts moving and interacting with her dancers (in early shows) or she starts to dance in an energetic boogie style wearing a leotard with the Jeff Koons ball on it and wearing angel wings. She then starts to move to reach the catwalks. Learn more Setlist Tabs Act I= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act II= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act III= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act IV= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act V= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act VI= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act VII= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. Dates : For the complete list of dates and ticket package, see this page. Category:Concert tour Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball